


Drabbles!!!

by Sapphirethief



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VIII, NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Chronicles of Riddick Series, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will tag more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the drabbles I write for some of my favorite fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger I know (Seifer/Squall)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like one of my drabbles please let me know. If you want to you can message me with prompts as well and I will try to do some of them.

Squall stared so intensely at the door knob that the other tenants of the building were too scared to so much as try and pass him. He was internally debating with himself on whether or not he should knock and the poor door knob was taking the full brunt of his frustration. He had finally located where Seifer was staying but now that he was there he was unsure. He heard light footsteps coming closer and the sudden sound of keys slipping through fingers to fall to the ground. He looked over to see Seifer standing there with a bag of groceries in one arm.

“Leonhart?”

“It’s Squall.”

“Na, you’ll always be the ice princess to me. Now…why the fuck are you here?”

Why was he there? Why had he searched so hard for this man? He looked Seifer over. He was looking healthy enough he supposed. Though, that cocky confidence was missing from his eyes. He was in civilian clothes, a simple shirt and jeans. His ever present jacket was missing and Squall almost felt the need to find it, to see it on the man before him. He looked at the man he knew all his life and yet he felt like a stranger at this moment.

“Come home.”


	2. 70 Years Late (Stucky Angst)

Steve sat in silent shock as he gazed upon the plainly wrapped present on the table. Fury had given it to him earlier that day. Now it still sat unopened. The tag read:  
‘From: Bucky  
To: Steven  
Happy Birthday!’  
Bucky had gotten him a birthday present. It was only about seventy years late. A splat of water hit his hand startling him and he reached up to his cheeks. He hadn’t realized he had been crying. He slowly pulled the present over to him.  
“I just wish you were here,” he whispered.  
But no one spoke back. He was talking to a ghost after all. He carefully unwrapped it. His hands were shaking so much he nearly ripped the paper. Inside was a blank sketch book and a brand new box of char coals. Back then that would have cost a lot but that’s not what caught Steve’s eye. On top lay a hand written note.  
‘I hope, despite the war, that your birthday will be great. I got these for you in the hopes of reminding you of this side of you. Your both a great hero and an artist. Your Steve Rogers and I love every part of you.  
Happy Birthday, My Love!  
Yours Always,  
Bucky’  
Steve held it close, hunched over and began to sob.


	3. Camera Mishap (Stony)

Steve lay asleep on the couch with his sketch book. He had a very peaceful look upon his face. It wasn’t often he was so unguarded. So Tony crept forwards, as silently as possible, closer to the couch. Bringing his digital camera up, he snapped a quick but sweet picture. As the flash went off it startled Steve awake and on reflex he swung out hitting the camera. With a resounding crash it hit the wall and crumbled. Both Tony and Steve looked a bit shocked.  
“I should have expected that.”  
“I am so sorry, Tony!”  
“Eh, its fine. It’s a digital camera at least.”  
“Huh?”  
Tony walked over to the crumbled ruins of his once nice camera and removed the SD card. He smirked as he waved it at Steve. Honestly Steve didn’t have a clue what was being waved at him.   
“This little beauty is an SD card. It is what stores all my pics and of course it was made by yours truly. Which means triple the reinforcement. Obviously it works!”  
This was so confusing for poor Steve. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to all of the electronics in this day and age.   
“So you made this picture storing card?”  
“Well yeah…this one. I didn’t actually invent it or anything but I did make a few…adjustments.”  
Which Steve knew meant it was no longer anything like the original except for the fact that they both stored pictures. Wait, if he had swung out and was able to hit the camera that meant it was close to his person at the time. He looked to Tony with a frown.  
“Did you take a picture of me?”  
Tony winked as he started to walk from the room.  
“Yep! I have need of it for later tonight.”


	4. Welcome Home (Legolas/Erestor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caun-nin= My prince  
> Le hannon= Thank you  
> Meleth-nin= My love

Legolas did not wish to even think about all that was soaking into his boots, as he trudged up the steps to Lord Elrond’s home. H stopped at the sight of Erestor standing in the door way. He tried to smile but it came out weak. There was a gentle look in Erestor’s eyes.   
“There is a warm bath ready for you, Caun-nin.”  
“Le hannon, Meleth-nin.”  
He stepped forward and took Erestor into his arms. He knew Erestor would most likely be upset about getting his robes dirty. Legolas needed this comfort however. Erestor let out a sigh and embraced him back.   
“Let us get you out of these messy clothes, shall we?”  
Legolas simply nodded but did not let him go.  
“I’m home,” he whispered.  
“Welcome home, Meleth-nin.”  
Legolas let himself relax. All was once more right in his world.


	5. Memories On Paper (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Vershiel who asked me for a follow up to 70 Years Late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is not Civil War compliant!
> 
> Vershiel I hope you enjoy it and that it was what you were wanting.

Bucky knew he shouldn’t be snooping through Steve’s stuff but it’s not like Steve would mind, and the Soldier was bored. 

Everyone knew how dangerous that was. Unfortunately Steve’s apartment did not provide much entertainment as it was almost spartan. 

Going over to the bookshelf he wasn’t surprised to see mostly history books and two of the mystery novels they had eyed back in the day. 

A familiar looking book caught his eye and he pulled it from the shelf. 

Looking at the sketch book in his hand, his mind flashed to a lovingly wrapped present. 

He remembered working his tail off to save up the extra cash to buy it and the brand new charcoals for his Stevie’s birthday. 

He had been so proud too. No more second hand charcoal nubs for his best guy. Cradling the sketch book he sat softly upon Steve’s bed. 

It took him a few moments before he could bring himself to open it. Making sure to use his flesh hand. He blinked down at himself. 

The very first picture was him sitting out on their old fire escape with fireworks off in the distance. 

He chuckled as he remembered telling Stevie as a child that the fireworks every year were for him. 

Stevie believed him for the longest time and was always so excited for his fireworks. 

Of course someone had to dampen his Stevie’s joy and explain Fourth of July to him. He flipped through a few more pages. 

There were pictures of the Howling Commandos which made Bucky’s heart ache. 

Peggy had less than was expected and there were even a couple of Howard. It wasn’t all from the past though. Stevie had drawn the Avengers also. 

Some as a group, some in pairs and some individually. He even did a few cityscapes. The majority, however, were of Bucky or the Steve with Bucky. 

Memories put down on paper so they wouldn’t fade away in this new era. The last few are of him still but as he is now. 

It was shocking to see how Steve saw him now. All hard lines and yet a warmth that nearly lept from the paper. 

On the page he sat curled up in baggy clothes, his hair in a messy ponytail. His metal arm uncovered. He has bags under his eyes but there’s a warmth to them. 

“Do you know why that is one of my favorites?”

Bucky jumped startled, having been far to intent on the sketch book to notice the other’s presence. 

Stevie stands completely relaxed next to the bed like the self-sacrificing idiot that he was. 

He took Bucky’s silence as a go ahead to answer his own question and smiled shyly at the Soldier.

“It’s because that was the first time you truly recognised me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you thought of the drabble and if you have any ideas/prompts for future ones!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it a lot message me and you might be able to convince me to write more on that particular drabble.


End file.
